


The tipping point

by lollipop_swirls



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop_swirls/pseuds/lollipop_swirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Levi underestimates one of the most dangerous men this side of the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tipping point

**Author's Note:**

> This is eruri non-con. If you have a problem with non-con, please don't read this. If you have a problem with eruri, please don't read this.  
> This is based on ACWNR.  
> This has not been betaed so apologies for any mistakes.

"Levi," Erwin said. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What do you think, arsehole?" Levi shot back.

The dagger, that had been in Levi's hand no more than a few moments before, was now firmly in Erwin's grip, and Levi was face down on the carpet, Mike's knee planted firmly in his back. 

Erwin hummed softly in response and motioned for Mike to pull him up.

"Do you think I didn't realise this was coming?"

"What do I care?"

Mike twisted his arm roughly behind his back, a stark warning.

"You should care," Erwin retorted. "The punishment for the attempted murder of a senior officer is execution."

Levi met and held his gaze.

"So do it," Levi challenged. "Go ahead, cos I'm not gonna stop till you're dead."

Erwin sighed and once again motioned to Mike.

"Do you have any idea how disappointed I am in you?" 

Levi couldn't have cared less and he would have told him so, if it weren't for the fact that he was suddenly being forced to his knees, his hands being tied behind his back.

Erwin looked at Mike: "It seems you can take the gutter rat out of the sewer but you can never clear off all the shit."

Levi snarled and made to lunge at him, only to have Mike once again knock him down.

"The mistake you made, Levi, was assuming that I trusted you." Erwin berated. "Would you please leave us, Mike?"

Levi listened as Mike retreated, closing the office door behind him.

"You did trust me,"

"No, I humoured you." Erwin muttered. "And I would have continued to humour you, for as long as you continued to do as you were told." 

"Bullshit." Levi spat.

Erwin shook his head slightly.

"After everything we've been through, it almost seems a shame that it's come to this."

Erwin slowly began to circle him, a finger lightly rubbing his lower lip. 

"Levi, you have put me in quite a difficult situation." Erwin eventually said. "You're too important to the war effort to lose and yet somehow I need to make you see that I am in control here."

Levi sneered up at him: "Good luck with that."

Erwin frowned down at him.

"It's clear that we need to reassess the balance of power in our relationship."

For a long moment all they did was glare at each other.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Levi goaded. 

"I'm going to prove to you who has the power, and who is powerless." Erwin elaborated helpfully.

Levi narrowed his eyes.

They both moved at the same time, but before Levi could get to his feet, Erwin had him pinned to the floor, a firm grip on the back of his neck.

"Bastard," Levi yelled. "Get off me."

But with his hands tied behind his back and Erwin's larger frame surrounding him, he couldn't do a thing to enforce his demand. 

"It really is a shame it's come to this." 

"Why don't you drop the shit, ha?" Levi hissed. "You've just been waiting for a chance like this."

Erwin tensed.

"Maybe, maybe not; the fact is I wouldn't have acted on it, if you hadn't made your move first."

Erwin's free hand moved down and between his legs, deft fingers working on the buckles of his belts.

"I'll eat your fucking eyes for this." Levi promised.

Erwin ignored him entirely, choosing instead to undo the belts at Levi's waist and yank his trousers down just enough to expose his backside.

It was then that Levi began to fight to get free.

"You can't."

"I can." Erwin countered.

Levi listened as Erwin made quick work of his own belts.

"I get it, ok?" Levi bit out. "You don't have to -"

"That's not good enough." Erwin cut him off.

The bastard was really going to do this.

Erwin leaned forward and put his open palm in front of Levi's face.

"Spit."

It took a moment for Levi's brain to catch on, but when it did, his anger spiked. 

"Fuck you."

Erwin sighed.

"Spit, Levi."

Levi was sorely tempted to bite Erwin's hand, but instead he did what he was told, knowing that 1. Erwin wouldn't ask again and that 2. his spit would probably the only lube he was going to get.

"Hold still," Erwin instructed, and then started to push into him. 

Levi tried to pull away but the hand gripping his neck, and the one now gripping his hip, held him tightly in place; clenching his jaw tight, he tried to stifle his panted gasps, but as Erwin continued to inch deeper into him, and his body refused to make it easy, he soon gave up the fight.

"If you really think this'll work," Levi panted. "You're wrong."

"We'll see." Erwin breathed, as he finally stopped moving, fully seated. 

Levi could feel his muscles spasm, flexing and stretching around Erwin.

Erwin waited patiently for Levi to submit to him.

"I will kill you."

"We'll see." Erwin repeated and then, without warning, he pulled back and thrust back in again, knocking Levi forward with such force that he banged his head off the floor. Erwin's rhythm was hard and fast and short and sharp and punishing, and Levi's face scraping the carpet at each deep penetration.

"Bastard."

Erwin pinched him on the hip and he hissed at the unexpected pain, twisting violently to get away; Erwin tightened his grip around Levi's neck, and pushed him harder into the floor; deliberately changing his position, he brushed against that place inside Levi that made his cock pay instant attention.

Levi's gasp turned into a moan.

Erwin paused and then did it again, and again, and again, obviously getting some kind of sick pleasure from the sounds he was eliciting from Levi's lips.

"Stop it." Levi choked out.

But Erwin didn't stop - instead he reached around and took Levi's quickly awakening cock in hand; a few expert flicks of his wrist, perfectly timed with the pounding in his arse, and Levi was almost fully at the point - then, he stopped.

Levi groaned.

Erwin grabbed him by the hair and heaved him up to sit in his lap, forcing himself deeper and making Levi cry out loudly. For a moment neither of them moved, and then Erwin began to yank him off in earnest. 

"Stop." Levi croaked. 

And then he came, panting and gasping and clenching so tightly around Erwin that it was a wonder he didn't come also; cock still buried deep inside Levi, Erwin continued to hold him until his orgasm past, and he relaxed back against his chest.

"Levi," Erwin said, his voice schooled and in control. "I know about your relationship with the new recruit." Levi tensed once more, his heart missing a beat. "I just don't know how serious that relationship is." Levi tried to pull away from him, but Erwin held him firmly, dipping his head to whisper in his ear: "Should we find out?" Erwin breathed. "Should I ask Mike to go and fetch him, hmm, maybe I can finish off what we've started, with him?" 

Levi remained silent. Erwin wasn't having any of it.

"Mike," Erwin called loudly. "Would you please ask Mr -"

"No." Levi cut him off. "No, I understand."

"Never mind." Erwin finished his command to Mike, who was no doubt just outside the door and in on the whole thing. "This is a simple arrangement, Levi; you will do as I say, when I say it. If you disobey me, I will react in one of two ways: I will either have you executed, or I will fabricate something against your little boyfriend and have him arrested, suitably punished and then executed."

Levi stared ahead not daring to speak unless he said something to make the situation even worse; he could have handled it if it had just been him, if it had just been this; but he couldn't handle the idea that he would be responsible for the painful death of the one person he had actually come to love.

Erwin had indeed proven, beyond a shadow of doubt, that Levi was, in fact, powerless - in every possible way.

"I own you, Levi - say it."

Motherfucker.

"Say it." Erwin warned.

"You own me."

"Good," Erwin stated. "I'm glad that's settled."

Erwin pushed him forward and back down to his knees. Levi bit into his lip as Erwin pulled out and then thrust into him again, quick, sharp jabs that had him finished in a matter of moments.

"And we'll have no more nonsense about you killing me." 

Levi could feel Erwin's spunk inside him, and dripping down his thighs.

Erwin stood up behind him, towering over him; he took a time to compose himself, before reaching down to catch Levi's arm and pull him to his feet; Levi waited silently while Erwin released his wrists and then turned to face him.

"Yes, sir." 

Erwin hummed softly and took the few strides to his desk.

"You're dismissed, Levi." he muttered as he sat down and turned his attention to the paperwork in front of him. "Oh," he said as an afterthought, not even looking up. "and please don't forget the briefing in the morning. I expect your report is already complete but if not, please have it ready."

Levi glared at him, absolute murder in his eyes - the son of bitch was carrying on as if he hadn't just raped Levi and threatened to have his boyfriend killed. Levi turned on his heel and stormed for the door, intent on getting out before he made another choice he would most definitely regret.

Mike was blocking his path.

"Get out of my way." Levi growled, as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Mike moved aside.

"Don't blame me cos you fucked up, Levi."

Levi stepped up to him.

"You stay away from me," Levi warned. "From both of us." 

Mike stared down at him.

"Don't worry, as long as you do what Erwin wants, nothing else bad should happen - to you, or your sweet little bird."

Levi baulked as Mike reached out his hand to lightly stroke the bruise blossoming on Levi's face, a bruise he himself had caused.

"Don't touch me."

Mike held out his hands, palms up, placating, and Levi narrowed his eyes.

"I don't realised my own strength sometimes," Mike said coyly. 

"I am meant to be humanity's strongest soldier." Levi berated himself quietly.

Mike huffed.

"That's just a tag, Levi; one that Erwin created and one that he can just as easily destroy. Don't buy into your own hype."

Levi closed his eyes.

"We're all pawns in his game, y'know, as long as we keep playing by his rules, we'll have a place in his war. Your problem is, you're heading towards the tipping point."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's means, you're reaching the point when your boyfriend becomes more important to Erwin then you are - the point where you become expendable."

Levi stared at him and he stared back.

"Fuck the both of you," Levi eventually stated. "I'm going to bed."

Mike laughed.

"Have a good sleep, Heichou."

Levi kept on walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately left the identity of the 'new recruit' vague, so you can decide who it is. *note updated to remove my views on who Levi's boyfriend should be!  
> 


End file.
